Disaster Strikes
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: A small drabble for Christmas   All I can say is lighting only needs to hit once for someones life to be turned upside down. :0  "Merry Christmas Peoples" :D


AN – Brock and Barbra Jean are divorced in this story (just to let you know)

Disaster strikes

Reba  
She was supposed to take Elizabeth to the park but it was storming out and van and Cheyenne took her to a game center instead, so here she was taking down the Christmas lights when a white hot pain shot threw her torso. She felt herself falling and the hard impact as she hit the ground of the living room. She could not breath her vision was beginning to blur streaks of colors mixing around blackness beginning to come ever closer. She was suddenly aware of someone shaking her. The colors stopped as she forced herself to focus.  
"What's wrong! Tell me what's wrong! Wake up! Stay with me! Help is coming!" she heard the distant sound of someone saying. She knew that voice, the blurry face it was so familiar but she just could not make out who it was. She knew she had to tell whoever he was what was going on.  
With all her might she forced out. "Can't... Breath...!" she rasped fighting to say just those words. Her lungs refused to work her chest felt heavier and heavier. She felt him lay her down on the floor then felt his mouth on hers. His hand holding her mouth open and her nose closed. Then she felt herself being pulled out of the ever threatening darkness as the stranger forced air into her lungs. It was very little but it was enough to hold her until the ambulance came.

Brock  
He walked into her house fully expecting her to be taking down ornaments. To his shock she was falling off a ladder he saw sparks fly of and out of the walls. When she landed she did not move her eyes slowly closed just to fight back open again. He quickly recovered from his shock knowing he was the only one around to help her. He called 911 and told them what he saw then he put them on speaker so he could help her until they got there.  
'First you have to keep her awake as long as you can' the woman on the other end said. Brock could see she was losing so he took her shoulders in his hands and shook her until he could see in her eyes that she was not as lost as before. "What happened?" He asked no response she just looked at him as if trying to figure out who he was. "Tell me what happened! What's wrong? Stay with me he's help is on the way!" he said to her holding her up so he could see her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes filed with panic and confusion.  
"Cant...breath..." she whispered then her eyes went out of focus and he new he had to act fast. He pulled her mouth open carefully and held her nose shut. Then with out thinking anything but he had to save her he put his mouth to hers and exhaled. He felt her chest move with his air then fall back down as it left her. He kept doing this till the paramedics got there and they were able to put a bag on her till they got to the hospital were they hooked her up to a machine.

Regular  
Brock called Van, then Barbra Jean to tell them what he knew.  
The doctor came out a few minutes later.  
"Is she gonna be ok" Brock asked.  
"she should be just fine she is breathing on her own now and shows no sign of permanent damage we'll keep her over night to see what happens but you two are very lucky." he informed.  
"So what happened?" Brock asked.  
"It appears that she was electrocuted not to bad, but enough to send her body into shock and that plus hitting the floor caused her to not be able to breath for a few minutes. If you hadn't come in when you did she would have died of suffocation. But thanks to you, she should be going home by this time tomorrow." the doctor informed. "You can go see her now if you wish." he said. "Room 174" then the doctor walked off to check up on some other patients. He walked into the room to find Reba lying in the hospital bed, an oxygen tube running under her nose. She had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. He sat down next to her.  
"What happened Brock?" she asked him.  
"Well you were taking down the Christmas lights when a small lighting bold hit the house. It came through the lights you were taking down and shocked you." he explained. "You... You kind of couldn't breathe so I called 911 and they came and got you." she nodded telling him that she understood.  
"So you were the stranger."she stated drowsily "I couldn't really focus on who or what was happening. Colors mixed and I just couldn't make out who it was." she explained at his confused expression.  
"Oh ya that makes sense." he said. Then she looked to the wall and sighed.  
"When can I go home?" she asked."The doc said some time tomorrow. They you should be able to come home." He said. She nodded her head in understanding. Then soon after she fell back to sleep. Brock did not leave her side. He sat in a chair pulled up as close as he could get it up to her bed. He held her hand in his and hung his head as he remembered the past thirty minutes. Two seconds before the paramedics came in he had looked into her eyes and saw that she was gone. He had lost her. He felt the wave of overwhelming grief and sorrow hit him again at the memory, he failed her again, but the medics saved her for him and now he was determined to never lose her again. She was his true Christmas miracle.

just as a side note i don't know much about be hit by lightning


End file.
